


Where Is My Christmas Kiss?

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Series: Tumblr Christmas Prompts 2k19 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Kisses, M/M, holiday party, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: The one in which Dean and Castiel are throwing a holiday party in the bunker, and Cas gets jealous because he doesn’t get the first kiss underneath the mistletoe.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: Tumblr Christmas Prompts 2k19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album





	Where Is My Christmas Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misha-moose-dean-burger-lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=misha-moose-dean-burger-lover).



“Excuse me,” Castiel said with a raised brow, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. “Where is my Christmas kiss?”

Dean turned away from Charlie with a smile on his face; his cheeks red from a little too much whiskey. He’d just placed a kiss on Charlie’s cheek because they’d found themselves under the mistletoe.

And Cas was only a little jealous that the first kiss Dean had given underneath the mistletoe wasn’t to him.

Dean laughed and tugged his angel underneath the mistletoe with him. Charlie was waiting with a camera when he grabbed Castiel’s cheeks and pulled his lips to his.

They heard the shutter and click of a camera, and Charlie’s whoop of success when the polaroid came out perfectly. But all that really mattered in that moment was Dean and his angel, beneath the mistletoe.

They didn’t care about the other hunters around them, watching. Or the photo that would come to be one of their prized possessions. Even Sam uncomfortably clearing his throat with a book in his lap wishing they’d break it up, or at least get a room.

No. It was them. And mistletoe. And it was Christmas. And for once they were together and everything was okay. The world wasn’t ending. And their families were safe.

And in that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
